Of habits
by ScarletteNeko
Summary: They have sex, then cuddle, but the other never asks so he never stays. The fifth one of the series [Of...]


Reisaru. Fluff.

[=]

It usually goes like this: the bluet and his Captain would fuck, afterward, they would cuddle, for a bit, then he left. His Captain never offers him to stay, he just nods in acknowledgement, kisses him and leads the younger to the door. Over time, it became a habit.

The truth is the bluet doesn't have to leave, oh no, he could stay and all he needs to do is ask.

There isn't anything left at his apartment for him to return to. It is a cold and empty place now. All it does is leaving him foreign in his own "home" and reminding him of how lonely he is. He took a liking to his Captain's place, not because it is a fancy flat located on some ridiculously sumptous building, but because it gives out a welcoming sense everytimes he visits. Usually when his Captain corners him to discuss the rendervouz of their "private meeting", he never turns him away but whenever the older suggests doing it at his place, he would flatly refuses. On occasions, his Captain asked him why and he shrugged dismissively.

_'I don't feel like doing it there.'_

It was always the same answer. Thankfully his Captain didn't push the matter.

And life carries on.

Tonight was no exception. They were at his Captain's place and the older was surprisingly playful today. The younger was toyed with until he literally had to beg for release. Sure his Captain could be mean if he wants to. The bastard is a fucking sadist and he wouldn't be surprised if he is into BDSM or other kinky stuff. It just that he doesn't want to do it and his Captain understands, although the subject has never been brought up.

They did it twice that night, and it was mind blowing. Claiming that he was no virgin himself but laying underneath his Captain made him feel like one all over again and it was **embarassing**. He knew just where to caress, where to touch and exactly how to make him **scream**. He both hated and loved it, how his betrayal body response to the contacts and succumbed to pleasure.

The memory of the previous activities gives him shivers of excitement but it's time to leave. He doesn't want to overstay his welcome. Buttoning up his shirt, he straightens the collar and pulls up his pants. His Captain is sitting on the edge of the bed, smoking, which makes his face crinkles in disgust.

_'Smoking won't do you good.'_

He remarks and fastens his belt. The bluet doesn't like the smell of smoke, it reminds him too much of HOMRA, of his past and his times there with used-to-be-bestfriend. Memories, how nostalgic.

_'Ah, sorry Fushimi-kun, this proves to be a bad habit that I can't break.'_

His Captain says and puts out his cigarette. He is still half naked with only his trousers on. Without his glasses perching on his face, he looks younger, more his age than a stuck up old man at the age of 24. The bluet wonders if his Captain wanted to become like this, or this was the consequences of carrying the heavy burden of his title. He knows that it isn't his business and he shouldn't be curious but he just does. It's something that he couldn't help although he never voiced his question. It would be better if he doesn't ask.

_'Are you leaving Fushimi-kun?'_

He nods while bending down to pick up his vest and coat strewn over the floor.

_'Let me open the door for you then.'_

They walk in silence. The older male leads him toward the door of his condo. Their footsteps echoing through the empty hallway. His Captain unlocks the door latch and turns the handle. The younger has already had his shoes on and is about to leave when a pair of arms are thrown around his waist, holding him, and a head is nuzzling his neck affectionately.

_'Do you really have to leave?'_

The sudden question stops him in midtrack as he turns his head around to look at those violet eyes. They are closed but his Captain is kissing his neck, ghosting over the skin with butterfly kisses. Does he have to leave? No, like he said, he knows he could stay (and he wants to) ; permission would gladly be granted immediately ( not like he needs one though) if he asks his Captain. The only problem is that he doesn't want to and he doesn't want to let the other take notice of his weakness.

There was this time when he was tired and the urge to pass out in his Captain's bed was strong. His mind was a bit fuzzy after they had sex but no matter what, whenever he opened his mouth, words couldn't come out. That was why he just nodded wordlessly and put his clothes on when the other asked if he was leaving.

He left as an inevitable result and his Captain never asked if he want to spend the night. All his Captain did was giving him a kiss on the forehead and a 'Be careful' before the elevator door closed, taking him down to the lobby to catch a cab and went back to his own apartment. Asking for these kind of things is stupid, he tells himself but ironically, those stupid things are what he deeply craves for. To be loved, comforted and feel someone's warmth next to him when he wakes up the next morning.

**Everything** he ever wanted.

_'Then stay.'_ It isn't an order but a simple request coming out from his Captain.

He is then turned around and kissed by the older. He melts in the man's hold and slowly, he brings his arms up to wound them around his neck. Lips parting, he yields to his Captain.

_'Just tonight then…'_

His Captain smiles between kisses and the bluet swears that his heart is beating faster all because of this man that is his superior. His **King**, whom he supposes to protect, not having a physical relationship with.

In the end, they end up in the king size bed in his Captain's luxurious condo, once again, cuddling and simply enjoying each other's warmth. The younger bluet wakes up the next morning only to find breakfast is ready and the older male is next to him, watching him and kisses him morning. That brings a smile to his face. He doesn't mind, not at all, to be spoilt like this once in a while.

Yeah, he sure could get used to this.

[=]


End file.
